As disclosed in the following Patent document 1, for example, a precursor of a resistance element is known that is applied to a thin-film temperature sensor. This precursor of a resistance element which is applied to a thin-film temperature sensor is produced by evaporating a platinum film on an alumina substrate by sputtering and patterning the platinum film into a prescribed pattern by photolithography.
Patent document 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Sho 63-187303